


all that matters is us

by boneslen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslen/pseuds/boneslen
Summary: Wilson has a bruise on his face and House wants to know why.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 261





	all that matters is us

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short because it's a CRIME I haven't wrote anything about them yet. Hope you enjoy!

There was a bruise. 

A violet, tinted blue bruise decorated the left cheekbone of Wilson's face. House stared at with such intense passion, you'd figure he was watching a news report on the world ending. Well, perhaps this was his version of the world ending. Wilson, on the other hand, was facing the bulletin board, casually commenting on some bullshit House couldn't give a single fuck about. Well, he never really cared about the stupid bulletin board news anyways.

"Don't you think so?" Wilson finally turned back to stare at House for an answer. 

House stared back. "Huh?"

"You weren't even listening to me, were you?" 

House clicked his tongue, eyes still on the bruise. "Yup. Nothing gets past you."

Wilson pursed his lips, but it was evident he wasn't mad. He began to open his mouth to say something else, when House cut him off.

"Who hit you?"

There was a pause, but no surprise on Wilson's face. He had expected this. 

But before he could fumble out a response that House could see coming a mile away, House spoke again. "If I knew I couldn't leave you alone for one night I would've stayed over." 

Wilson's mouth was open, and he cocked his head at House's words. For a moment, he just stood there, looking at House. Then, with an answer that could only be described as robotic, Wilson said, "I hit myself with the car door this morning."

That was such bullshit that House almost laughed. But he decided to play along.

"Cool! And you know how I hurt my leg? By tripping over a four leaf clover and falling on a pot of gold!"

Wilson rolled his eyes and turned away, about to go in the opposite direction, far away from the diagnostician. 

"Not so fast," House called, limping after Wilson as fast as he could manage. "If you're going to lie to me, at least make it an interesting one. Ooh, how about a hooker knocked you over the head, stole all your money, and tied you to the bed before she made her smooth get-away? Hmm? That's much better. Sexier too."

Another eye roll. 

"Calm down. You're overthinking it."

They entered House's office together, and Wilson practically fell into the couch, defeated. House started down at him, trying to ponder why someone like Wilson would get socked in the face. 

"A cancer patient's parent, was it? Or spouse....yeah, has to be one of those." House burned holes into Wilson with his gaze until Wilson responded with an apathetic stare. House tried again. "They get all pissy after learning their loved one has like, two days left, and they take it out on you. Happens all the time. Happens to me."

"Yeah, because you're an emotionless bastard most times. I'm not." Wilson then rubbed his bruised cheek gently.

House's stomach twisted as he watched. He frowned deeper, but decided to fall into the couch next to Wilson. They both sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"I wasn't going to."

House groaned loudly and reached into his pocket for his pills. His curiosity and worry for Wilson was getting the better of him. Just when he dry swallowed two pills, Wilson spoke.

"It was my father."

House almost choked, and he knew Wilson told him right at that moment just to see House almost die of choking his pills. After House managed to force the pills down, he turned to glare at Wilson. 

"First off, fuck you for that. Secondly, he's in town?"

Wilson averted his eyes. 

"Yeah. Dropped by last night just to..."

He trailed off, and House looked away. "You're seeing him later?"

"No." Wilson's voice was hard and stern. It almost made House jump.

House nodded, even though Wilson wasn't looking at him. He wasn't sure what Wilson wanted him to say, if anything. So he kept his mouth shut and stared down at the ground. When seconds passed, House was about to commentate on the interesting pattern of the carpet when Wilson spoke first.

"He doesn't do it often."

"What? Abuse you?"

Wilson flinched slightly. In turn, House groaned. "Well, what happened? Or are you just going to keep me guessing? 'Alex, I'll take "Daddy Issues" for 500.'"

"Shut up," Wilson reprimanded, his voice soft. There was a slight smile on his face. "I told him about us."

Ah. House should've guessed. Wilson had sparingly mentioned his parents wouldn't be accepting of them, but he had never made a big deal of it. House supposed Wilson just decided to try and see if his father would change his mind. 

"What did he say?" House's tone was gentle, not wanting to set Wilson off or anything.

Wilson shrugged, as if talking about the weather. "He didn't say anything. But he _did_ hit me as hard as he could. And then before I could even pick myself back up, he was gone."

House glared at his shoes, as if they were the source of all his problems. It disgusted him to no end that Wilson's father had treated him like that. Wilson was an adult, for goodness sake. And still, parents should be supportive, no matter their child's sexual orientation. None of that should even matter.

"House. I can see the fire in your eyes."

Wilson's calming voice brought House back to the present. He faced Wilson, who was searching his face with an endearing gaze. He was beautiful. House pursed his lips, and slowly placed his hand over Wilson's. House didn't have to even look at Wilson's face to feel the smile coming from him. Wilson turned his hand over and interlocked their fingers with a gentle grasp. 

For a moment, that was all that mattered. The two of them. Together. Holding hands.

Then, House broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

His voice was quiet, but it spoke volumes. They both knew he wasn't apologizing for Wilson's father's actions, but for being the reason for the pain inflicted on Wilson. 

Wilson stared at their hands. "This is why I didn't really want to say anything about it. It wasn't your fault. Not at all."

"That doesn't mean I can't be sorry about it."

Wilson smirked, rubbing his thumb across House's hand. When it mattered, House showed just how much he cared. And right now, it mattered. 

"Does it still hurt?" House asked cautiously, studying Wilson's face with a careful eye.

Laughing, Wilson leaned back into the couch and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"I'll survive."

House didn't doubt it.


End file.
